Incertidumbre
by VforV
Summary: Bills se reprochaba así mismo por no haber hecho lo que debía en el momento... Whis intentará hacerle ver ciertas cosas con objetividad. Ubicado antes del torneo de Zen o' Sama. BillsxWhis


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama Sensei y no busco ni lucro ni fama, solo complacer mi mente retorcida x'D.

Incertidumbre.

Sus ojos miraban hacia un punto que parecía ser el horizonte, y sin embargo su mirada estaba extraviada entre las imágenes que su cabeza recreaba, entre análisis, conclusiones, miedos y rencores. Bills no podía dejar de reprocharse así mismo.

Debí eliminarlo ese mismo día… - dijo entre dientes el Dios Hakai, casi en un susurro lleno de rabia. - Estúpido sayajin, esa cabeza alberga más músculos que neuronas - El Dios seguía en sus pensamientos recordando el momento en que pudo haber pulverizado a Son Gokú.

Señor Bills, ¿tiene algún espasmo muscular? - Whis se posó al costado del Dios, mientras tocaba su espalda con cuidado. - Está un poco tenso.

Bills salió de sus conjeturas y lamentaciones y sus ojos dieron con el ángel que lo veía risueño como siempre. - Bueno, no es algo que te preocupe al fin y al cabo tú no vas a desaparecer si nuestro universo pierde - le soltó. Whis sonrió aún más al ver el fastidio de su amo. El hecho de ver a su alumno - ya no tan alumno - fastidiado le causaba cierta ternura. De hecho para el ángel era todo un deleite ver a su amo-amor en ese estado.

Sin embargo pudo distinguir en los ojos del Dios un atisbo de angustia y temor. Se preguntaba si ese pequeño indicio de preocupación se relacionaba con el hecho de simplemente desaparecer o si en realidad albergaba tristeza por saber que existía la posibilidad de no volver a verlo… y a juzgar por lo que le dijo, la respuesta parecía ser evidente. Debía entonces calmarlo y conversar con él. Conocía mejor que nadie a su Dios destructor, por tanto sabía que en ese momento lo que más necesitaba era ser sosegado y rescatado de tanta ira y rabia, pues no estaba siendo precisamente objetivo.

Realmente me ofende que pienses así de mi, Bills - le dijo el ángel medio en broma medio en serio. El Dios le miró con sorpresa, pocas veces Whis le decía por su nombre. Ese privilegio solo se usaba cuando ambos se encontraban en una situación de absoluta intimidad. Whis lo observó esperando tener alguna réplica de lo que había dicho, pero Bills soltó su postura rígida y tensa para luego sentarse entre la hierba de su planeta, esta vez su mirada había vuelto al horizonte. El ángel siguió el acto de su amo, sentándose a su lado, como quien espera a que su compañero de vida comenzara a hablarle de sus problemas en busca de contención y comprensión en el otro. - Bien, qué es lo que le angustia tanto - le dice con calma, tomándole de la mano con la sonrisa característica en los labios.

Debí eliminar a Gokú - respondió el Dios - Nada de esto estaría pasando… los universos estamos sometidos a la decisión de Zen o'-sama motivado por el salvajismo y la idiotez de ese sayajin… - No supo en qué momento pero Bills se hallaba ahora en el regazo de Whis , mientras este le acariciaba entre las orejas, escuchándolo atentamente. Bills continuó - De por sí el resto de los universos me odia …-

¿Eso le preocupa? - preguntó el ángel con un dejo de humor, pues sabía que aunque su Dios destructor aparentase indiferencia, desinterés o nula empatía por ciertas cosas, en el fondo igual guardaba esos rasgos de humanidad que solía solamente percibir él, aspectos que por cierto, adoraba de Bills.

No me interesa en realidad que me odien… - respondió. Tal como había predicho Whis , el Dios se molestó un poco ante la idea de insinuar que sentía algo de culpa o responsabilidad por lo sucedido. - Lo que me fastidia es que por causa de la estupidez de Gokú el universo 7 también se encuentre en peligro! - Bills resopló con fuerza cuando terminó de hablar.

Bills... - Whis hizo que el Dios girara su rostro para verle a los ojos, con delicadeza, con ternura, cuando logró que este le mirara, le sonrió para luego acariciar su mejilla con el pulgar - Primero, creo que estás dejando de lado un detalle muy importante en esto - le dijo con cariño. Bills se dejaba lisonjear por su maestro-ángel mientras lo escuchaba con atención - el enojo no te deja ver con objetividad - prosiguió - Zen o' Sama tenía ya la decisión de destruir los universos que para él no tenían el nivel suficiente para sustentar su existencia - le dijo. Bills se acomodó de tal forma para poder captar con mejor atención lo que estaba diciendo el ángel. - La imprudencia del señor Gokú no hizo más que darle la oportunidad a los universos a luchar por su existencia, por lo que los universos debiéramos estar agradecidos del señor Gokú. - Whis terminó de explicarle dicho detalle, mientras que su dedo índice tocaba con gracia la punta de la nariz del Dios para luego sorpresivamente darle un beso en la frente. Bills se sonrojó… a pesar de que ya habían compartido ese tipo de gestos de cariño en otras ocasiones con él, siempre sería una situación que estaba fuera de su dominio y comprensión.

Eso no quita que existe la posibilidad de que seamos parte de la nada! - respondió un poco desesperado Bills, y esta vez no tuvo ningún cuidado en ocultar su angustia. - No sé tú, pero pareciera que solo a mi me importara… - El dios no pudo continuar hablando, detestaba mostrarse así de vulnerable ante otros, incluso si fuera ante Wiss, quien al parecer no tenía la misma preocupación que él. Bills se retiró del regazo de su maestro, apartándose un poco de él para volver a sentarse y perder la mirada hacia cualquier punto. Whis comprendió y supo entonces que la molestia del Dios, no solo era por lo que había hecho Son Gokú. En realidad Bills estaba algo dolido al ver que su ángel designado no mostraba la misma preocupación que él. - Después de todo, tal vez sea un alivio para ti el que deje de existir. - escupió el reproche.

Whis cambió su semblante por uno más serio, fijando nuevamente sus ojos en los del Dios - Es segunda vez que me dices lo mismo, y esta vez hablo en serio cuando te digo que me siento ofendido - Era el momento de aclarar las cosas y a juzgar por el tono de voz que había utilizado, Bills se volteó con algo de temor solo para encontrarse con la dura mirada del ángel - No quiero que vuelvas a decir que no me importa, o que no estoy preocupado - le dijo.

-¡pues no lo parece! - Cada vez que Whis se ponía serio, Bills no hacía más que levantar su mal genio para protegerse de la astuta y perspicaz manera de discutir del ángel.

\- ¡El que me niegue a realizar algún ilícito para tener ventaja sobre el resto de los universos no significa que no me importe o no me preocupe por lo que suceda en este universo! - le respondió con indignación el ángel.

\- ¿Tienes acaso alguna mejor idea? - le respondió con la vena de su sien inflamada. - Pues pareciera que solo yo estoy pensando en la manera de poder sobrevivir para poder estar cont… - Bills se detuvo en el acto al darse cuenta a tiempo de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Whis lo miraba con una ceja alzada esperando a que terminara de replicar, cuando se percató que el Dios estaba sonrojado y contrariado consigo mismo. Aquello logró derribar la barrera de molestia de Whis ablandando su semblante - También he pensado alguna forma para evitar que este universo desaparezca - le responde - De hecho creo que lo mejor que pudo haber sucedido es que no pulverizaras al señor Gokú. - Bills aun sonrojado, ponía nuevamente atención a las palabras de Whis - ¿Sabes? mientras te enfrentabas con los otros dioses ante Zen o' Sama, imaginé solo por un momento lo que hubiese pasado si de pronto ya no te encontraba por ninguna parte ni a ti, ni al pez oráculo - Bills pudo percatarse que ahora Whis se encontraba cabizbajo hecho que produjo que al Dios se le estrujara el corazón, pues estaba acostumbrado a verlo de buen humor, sonriente y cuando mucho serio, pero jamás triste. Sin embargo el ángel cambió su estado de inmediato - lo único que podemos hacer es confiar en que el Señor Gokú reclute a los mejores guerreros y potenciar las habilidades de cada uno. -

Bills no sabía que decir, no es que aquello le dejara conforme respecto las posibilidades que tenían de sobrevivir. - Además - agregó Whis - en mi posición no es mucho lo que pueda hacer por mucho que yo lo desee - le dijo, mientras se acercaba nuevamente a Bills - de alguna forma estoy atado de manos - Aquello Bills no lo comprendía del todo, mal que mal, el padre de su Ángel era el gran Sacerdote y podía de alguna forma influir en la decisión de Zen o' Sama.

-Tu padre podría… -

\- El gran Sacerdote es mi padre, pero los ángeles tenemos prohibido siquiera intervenir en estos asuntos… y creo que sería algo embarazoso siquiera intentar pedirle algo como eso. Los ángeles fuimos designados para enseñar, canalizar y entrenar la fuerza y el poder destructivo de los Dioses, por lo que solo debemos controlar que no destruyan más de lo que deben o que no se destruyan así mismos. No debemos generar ningún vínculo sentimental con ellos. - respondió con cierta amargura Whis. Bills estaba un poco consternado por lo que acababa de escuchar. Sin pensarlo mucho, el Dios dejó que su mano fuera en busca de la mano de su maestro-ángel, tomándola con delicadeza. Whis correspondió el gesto mirando con angustia a su Dios. Ambos se recostaron de lado, quedando uno frente al otro, sin soltarse de la mano - Si de alguna manera llegara a enterarse que he generado alguna especie de vínculo contigo, entonces yo también desapareceré. - Ante la idea de que algo como eso sucediera, Bills abrió los ojos asustado. Comprendió entonces que en realidad Whis debía mantener una imagen ante todo lo sucedido, y que debía de cuidar lo que ambos tenían.

¿qué se supone que haremos? - Bills estaba ahora asustado con la situación.

Sigo pensando que lo mejor que podemos hacer es confiar en que podremos vencer - le dijo Whis.

Pero… hay guerreros más fuertes en los otros universos, ¿no? incluso más que Gokú y Vegeta Juntos - replicó el Dios

Incluso más fuertes que tú, Bills - le respondió el ángel.

No me alientes tanto Whis que puedo quedar eufórico - le dijo con sarcasmo el Dios. Aquello fue gracioso para el ángel y la sonrisa volvió a sus labios. Eso calmó el corazón del Dios.

Pero ninguno es tan lindo como el señor Bills - Wiss se había entusiasmado ante el alivio de su amo-amor y se acercó más a él quedando sus rostros tan cerca que la punta de la nariz de Whis apenas rozaba la nariz de su señor. - Además - le dijo - estuvo increíblemente excepcional en el enfrentamiento con los otros dioses, no cabe duda que usted es el más fuerte de los Dioses Hakai de todos los universos - Wiss decía esto con tanta emoción y alegría que parecía de esas típicas fans enloquecidamente enamoradas de su rockstar. Podría ser algo tonto, pero eso logró recuperar el buen ánimo de Bills, de alguna forma Whis siempre sabía como subirle el ánimo e inflar su ego.

Eso ya lo sabía - dijo con arrogancia el Dios sonriendo de lado con los ojos cerrados mientras se volteaba quedando de espaldas mirando hacia el cielo. Whis también se giró, pero quedando de forma contraria a Bills, apoyó su mentón en sus manos, observando sonriente al Dios. - Fui entrenado por el ángel más fuerte - dijo con aún más arrogancia.

¿el señor Bills acaba de hacerme un cumplido? - dijo sorprendido Whis mientras se sonrojaba - Bills se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se sonrojó también, aunque se sintió ofendido - Como si nunca lo hiciera, siempre reconozco tus habilidades - le dijo molesto.

En realidad suele más bien quejarse de mí que elogiar mi trabajo - le respondió falsamente dolido el ángel. - A veces creo que usted no quiere que sea su ángel - Bills sabía que Whis estaba jugando con él, por lo que se molestó aún más.

No te quieras divertir a mi costa Whis, soy un Dios y como tal merezco respeto - le espetó.

Pero si yo lo respeto mi señor Bills - dicho esto, el ángel le depositó un beso muy sonoro en la mejilla del Dios - y también lo quiero - agregó en un susurro, acto que provocó un estremecimiento en el pecho del Dios. Antes de que Bills pudiese decir algo al respecto Whis se levantó e hizo aparecer su báculo - bien señor Bills, vamos a la tierra, visitaremos a la señora Bulma para degustar cosas deliciosas, eso le hará sentir mejor, aprovecharemos además de enterarnos cómo y quienes escogerá Son Gokú para salir airosos de esta situación - Bills miraba a Whis con algo de sorpresa por notarlo tan decidido. Con absoluta flojera levantó su cuerpo para poder hacer el dichoso viaje, quizás lo único que le entusiasmaba era la idea de ir a comer lo que sería quizás el último banquete de su vida de lado de quien más quería. Sin embargo eso generó que el Dios comenzara nuevamente a gruñir en contra de Gokú.

Miserable Sayajin, una equivocación más y lo haré polvo - decía Bills- es un grandísimo idiota, terco, imprudente, necio, salvaje, infantil, inmaduro, falto de respeto… -

¿Se está refiriendo a usted? - interrumpió Whis - no sea tan duro consigo mismo señor Bills - le respondió, sabiendo que en realidad estaba hablando de Gokú.

Estoy hablando del inútil de Gokú - respondió molesto.

oh! pensé que estaba haciendo una reflexión sobre usted mismo - decía esto mientras fingía sorprenderse

¿Estás insinuando que soy un grandísimo idiota, terco, imprudente, necio, salvaje, infantil, inmaduro, falto de respeto, Whis? - Bills estaba ebullendo enojo por el poco respeto y temor que tenía su ángel para con él.

Bueno… el señor Gokú y usted se parecen mucho - dijo Whis queriendo bajarle los humos a su amo-amor. - Aunque claro, el señor Gokú no es tan gruñón y me respeta bastante más de lo que usted - le dejó escapar mientras Bills abría los ojos de manera desmesurada. Whis se atrevió a compararlo con Gokú, y aquello era una insolencia imperdonable… ¿ a caso Whis sentía cierto interés en el Saiyajin?

¿Ahora me vas a decir que ese tarado te parece interesante? - Whis al darse cuenta de que había despertado los celos de Bills, se sintió complacido y feliz.

Ay no, cómo cree! - se defendió - bueno, el señor Gokú es muy fuerte.. - dijo el ángel. El dios comenzaba a elevar su aura destructiva - pero - se apresuró en agregar - Le aseguro que lo prefiero a usted por toda la eternidad para entrenar y cuidar...- dicho esto Whis rápidamente le roba un beso en los labios de su amo, provocando que este quedara vulnerablemente sorprendido y sonrojado. - Eres mi idiota, terco, imprudente, necio, salvaje, infantil, inmaduro, falto de respeto favorito - dicho esto Whis nuevamente besa a Bills en los labios, siendo este un ósculo más largo que el anterior. Bills se dejó besar, correspondiendo el contacto del ángel. Sin embargo Whis, muy a su pesar, separa sus labios de los de su señor - Debemos irnos -le dice con ternura - Bills parpadeo unos segundos recuperándose del "ataque" imprevisto del ángel.

No hagas eso de nuevo Whis!- le reclamó el Dios al angel, rojo como fresa.

ay señor Bills no le gustó? - le respondió falsamente apenado.

hg!.. no me refiero a eso! - mientras se ponía detrás de Whis para poder marchar de una vez a la tierra -

¿a qué se refiere entonces? - Quiso saber el ángel, aunque en verdad sabía de qué hablaba, pues el Dios detestaba que esos gestos llegaran sin previa insinuación, no porque le desagradara sino porque aquello dejaba fuera de foco al Dios, dejándolo en un estado de completa vulnerabilidad. Eso sin contar además que odiaba cuando se le comparaba con alguien y sentir celos.

hg! olvidalo… no tenemos tiempo - le dijo - ya verás cuando regresemos - dijo entre dientes. Whis solo sonrió más antes de marchar del planeta del Dios - está bien amo Bills, como usted diga!

De esa manera marcharon a la tierra, con la incertidumbre y el temor de no saber qué podría pasar con ellos dos de ahora en adelante después del torneo de Fuerza, solo existía esa remota esperanza que albergaba Whis y confiar en que podrían salir de esto. Habría que esperar, por ahora solo podía disfrutar de la comida que ofrecía la tierra junto a su ángel.

[Buenas! Primero que todo, si han llegado hasta aquí, agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leerme esta locura. Les cuento, es este mi primer fic yaoi (soy más fan del yuri), sin embargo no pude evitar engancharme de este ship poco convencional, básicamente porque Whis es mi personaje favorito de DBS. No contiene lemon xD ... quizá algún día si es que no me sonrojo mientras escribo, podría hacerlo :P]


End file.
